


Help in history lessons

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [25]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Celegorm as Dior's adoptive father, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, High School, School Work, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: In his second year of high school, Dior gets a special homework in his history class
Relationships: Celegorm & Dior, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Huan
Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428016
Kudos: 5





	Help in history lessons

Beginning of October, Formenos High School: 

High school in Formenos sure was vastly different from his previous homeschooling, that Dior had been aware of ever since he had been accepted as a student here. But despite that he was not so used to being in an actual class, he had managed to keep himself on good terms with his classmates since he joined them as part of the new students in High School last August. A lot could happen in a year. 

“Teacher, what sort of sources of information can we use for this essay?” 

Right now he was in his history lesson, and they had gotten new homework to do over the coming month. Basically, they would choose a súbject from history, write their own thoughts about it. But it was not famous historical persons that they would write about, it was historical events. 

“Proper fact books, either adult ones or for children if you feel that the books for adults have too much text, and real documentaries. You can also ask local historians or visit the museum for more research. I want no cheating by watching so-called “historical movies'' that play loose with actual facts of history.” 

Oh oh, it was clearly not aimed towards Dior and most of his classmates, but rather a few students in the class that have already been noticed for being careless with their studies, mainly because they considered history to be boring or not useful in their future working lives. 

“Ppf. This is going to be a piece of cake,” one of those students claimed with self-confidence that he most likely would not have when it was time to hand in the essays at the end of October. 

“You are going to regret those words, I am sure of that,” Dior thought with some skeptical feeling that those students would not try to cheat in this. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Once the school day was over, Dior sent a text message to Celegorm that he would be visiting his paternal grandmother Emeldir for an hour or so before coming home. His adoptive father would likely agree that she, as a famous historian herself, would be a good choice for information. 

“Maybe she can suggest something for me to write that essay about, I am sure that she has lots of ideas.” 

Besides, Dior wanted to spend time with his biological grandmother as much as he could despite his adoption nearly a year ago. She was already in her mid-60s and having not even known her name as he spent his first 16 years of life down in the south, had proved just how isolated his childhood and early teenagehood had been. 

“I get the idea of using her maiden name in the media because she did not want to draw too much attention to her marriage, but I am sure that things had been much different if someone just had been able to link her to my father when he died 18 years ago…”

No, this was not the right time to think of the past, he needed to watch out for other cyclists and people who were out with their dogs or rode their horses here where car traffic was not allowed. 

  
  


Just as he hoped, Emeldir Ladros was found at the local museum, dressed up in 16th-century clothing as she had just been a guide for the few tourists that came here in the autumn months. The annual Christmas market, held in early December, would draw more people from distant places but for now, everyone working in social services related to tourism had a small break. 

“Grandmother, I have got homework that will be done over this month and I am a little lost at what subject to choose.” 

Judging from the focused look in her eyes, Emeldir was ready for such a challenge, especially if it involved her speciality and a chance to strengthen their family relationship. 

“First of all, is there a particular topic that you can think of to research?” 

Before Dior could respond, his stomach made a loud reminder that a few hours had passed since lunch in school and rather than laughing, Emeldir offered to buy them both a nice meal down in the museum's restaurant. 

  
  


After two large servings of hot chicken soup with belonging bread at the side, Dior could focus again on their talk. 

“I was thinking of something that once was common in everyday life. Like having domestic servants if you had enough money for paying.” 

“Ah yes, paying others for doing the hard work both indoors and outdoors while yourself lived a more comfortable life thanks to them.” 

As a historian with a speciality in the historical lives of women, Emeldir knew about how it once had been for domestic servants and how this way of working seemed years away from the modern times. 

“Hmmm...ten pages is the limit, so I do not think that I can add in a lot of details. A specific historical era might also be wise, I think.” 

Dior was not a poor student, far from it, he simply had not been given a more extensive education in history before coming to Formenos nearly a year and a half ago thanks to his now dead maternal family insisting on that he would study the more religious part of history and not the more unpleasant side of historical times. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

At the beginning of November, Dior arrived home from school with a big smile. 

“Got a good grade on the essay about housemaids and their life as domestic servants that you handed in the week before Halloween?” Celegorm wondered, keeping an eye on Huan as he prepared the last on the large ham roast from boar meat he was to put inside the oven. The Irish Wolfhound held a big love for ham since his puppy days thanks to once stealing some slices from a dinner with ham roast Nerdanel had prepared and since then, Celegorm had to always keep him away from the kitchen when he brought home such a roast. 

“Best grade in my class!” Dior grinned in pride, holding up the essay where a full 100 points was marked in red for excellent work. 

“Great! We will manage to take the car to the nearest cafe and buy something to celebrate before the ham roast is finished. I think there was a special offer on chocolate swiss roll this week for them that we can manage to use.” 

Keeping Huan from dashing out though the door at high speed was not easy given his size and weight, but nowadays Dior knew how to avoid getting pushed to the ground or floor as the Irish Wolfhound wanted to get out to the jeep first of them. 

“He wants a treat too, dad.” 

“Dog treats are for dogs, not human sweets,” Celegorm said as he closed the backdoor so Huan was seated in his usual place and Dior in the passenger seat beside him at the driving wheel. 


End file.
